S2E01 (06.01.15)
Alceus Reyvan Tydzień znowu w starej ekipie, a ja chyba już zaczynam tęsknić za Charmonde. Już nigdy nie pozwolę decydować tępym osiłkom, kobietom o umyśle dziecka ani kupom synthu wbrew moim przeczuciom. Ale od początku. Po pożegnaniu się z Padre i członkami Zakonu ruszyliśmy do Harmouth, by uzupełnić zapasy i zadecydować, co dalej. Silberg chciał wrócić do jakiegoś miasta ryboludzi, które odwiedzili pod moją nieobecność. W sumie, czemu nie? Ciekaw byłem, szczególnie że podobno dysponowali zadziwiającymi artefaktami. Jak to ryboludźmi pewnie bywa, mieszkali oni na dnie morza, więc czekała nas kolejna podróż morska. Dość szybko dotarliśmy na miejsce, które wydało mi się niczym nie wyróżniającym się punktem na mapie, dopóki całego statku nie otoczył ogromny bąbel powietrza, ściągając nas pod wodę. To było niesamowite - móc oglądać podmorski świat jak przez okno! Ciekaw byłem, jak tworzyli te bąble... w każdym razie, bardzo uprzejmie z ich strony, szczególnie że sami wchodzili w nie z jakimiś maskami, które musiały pomagać im w oddychaniu. Ryboludzie w ogóle byli bardzo mili, przygotowali nawet dla nas śniadanie (żarcie typowo portowe, aż mi się dzieciństwo przypomniało) - widać, że ekipa musiała im bardzo w czymś pomóc. Wysłali też nam jednego z nich, technika (dziwny, bo po pierwsze interesowały go inne maszyny, nich ich "żywe" urządzenia, swoją drogą, szkoda, że byłyby mało użyteczne poza wodą; po drugie, potrafił normalnie mówić, a nie tak jak jego pobratymcy - nie umiem tego dobrze wyjaśnić), by pomógł nam doprowadzić do działania Obserwatorium - jedno z odkrytych niedawno pomieszczeń statku. I udało mu się, w idealnie kulistej sali mogliśmy oglądać każde miejsce, które zapamiętał statek. Dziwnym było że pojawiły się tam też miejsca, w których na pewno nas nie było... w tym jakaś twierdza, unosząca się nad chmurami, która wyraźnie była celem poszukiwań ryboludzia. Zaczął nas przekonywać, że to prastara "baza" jego ludu, w której z pewnością znajdą cudowne artefakty dawnej cywilizacji. Nie ufałem mu, bo jak mógłbym? Wierzyć na słowo, bez żadnych dowodów, komuś poznanemu dzień wcześniej, kto nawet nie wie, co możemy tam spotkać, ani nawet jak stamtąd wrócimy? Oponowałem, ale ostatecznie popełniłem ogromny błąd, pozwalając Alceusowi podjąć decyzję - i będę musiał żyć z jej konsekwencjami, bo do tych krótkowzrocznych matołów najpewniej nawet nie dotarło, do czego dopuściliśmy. Wyruszyliśmy, wbrew ostrzeżeniom i zakazom władcy ryboludzi, w stronę pierścienia, który przeniósł nas prosto ponad chmury. Twierdza była ogromna, wyglądała jak stworzona z metalu. Musieliśmy odpierać jej szklanych strażników, kiedy Drugi próbował otworzyć drzwi - potworni z nich byli przeciwnicy, jedynym skutecznym sposobem na nich było zrzucenie poza krawędź "wejścia". Wtedy jeszcze nic nie zapowiadało tego, co się stało. Wnętrze budynku było dziwne, wypełnione jakimiś pnączami, czy kablami, które wyraźnie przyciągała moja elektryczność - sprawdziłem to, ale wolałem nie ryzykować dotykania (to akurat była dobra decyzja). W końcu dotarliśmy do jakiejś maszynerii, która według ryboludzia miałą pokazać nam całą wiedzę tej "bazy". Pomogliśmy mu nawet podłączyć się do niej za pomocą tej ich przedziwnej lustrzanej magii... Potem moje obawy się ziściły. Coś zaraziło, przejęło kontrolę nad Drugim, wyraźnie chcąc jako następny cel obrać jego rodaków. Próbowałem go odepchnąć, uniemożliwić mu zrobienie czegokolwiek, ale on zrobił coś, i nagle było ciemno. Ułamek sekundy później byłem już na statku, pod wodą w mieście ryboludzi. Jednak to już nie było to samo miejsce, całe porośnięte tymi stalowymi pnączami... Nasza głupota doprowadziła do ich zagłady... Kazaliśmy Silbergowi jak najszybciej uciekać. Udało się, chociaż jedna ze stalowych macek zdążyła go dotknąć, zostawiając kawałki siebie wewnątrz. Szczęśliwie zamroził je i póki co nam nie zagraża. Póki co. Dawno nie byłem tak wściekły. Jedyne, o czym myślałem, to wyrzucić tych idiotów za burtę, niech połączą się z tą "wspaniałą technologią", którą tak chcieli zdobyć. Zamiast tego zabrałem jedną z flaszek z ładowni i skoczyłem na brzeg. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał na nich patrzeć. Po chwili jednak mnie olśniło - została nam jedna z tych bomb, którymi zniszczyłem flotę Konwergencji. Następne dwa skoki i mogłem obserwować, jak śmiercionośny ładunek zanurza się, by zniszczyć to kiedyś wspaniałe miasto, a teraz siedlisko jakieś stalowej zarazy. Niestety, nie udało się do końca - część macek przetrwała i zaczęła zarastać krater. Kierunek Harmuth. Przynajmniej flaszka została... Celia thumb|left|400pxGdy zatrzymaliśmy się w Harmouth dołączył do nas nowy członek załogi - Ant. Trochę zaniepokoiły mnie jego opowieści o chorobie i poszukiwaniu lekarstwa na nią. Wzbudziło to we mnie nawet swego rodzaju współczucie, ale mówi, że ma już jakiś trop. Pokazał nam dziwny przedmiot przedstawiający jakieś ruiny na pustyni. Naprawdę świetne wykonanie, tylko marna to wskazówka. W każdym razie, jego poszukiwania musiały zostać na chwilę przerwane. Po krótkim przedyskutowaniu celu dalszej wędrówki wśród załogi postanowiliśmy udać się do tajemniczego, podwodnego królestwa ryboludzi. Ostatnią wizytę tam przeleżałam w kajucie i nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele mnie ominęło. Silberg się z nimi skontaktował i sprawnie dotarliśmy do celu. Powitał nas Wielki Mówca w towarzystwie inżyniera sprowadzonego z głębi by pomógł nam odkryć tajemnice własnego statku. Muszę przyznać, że jego umiejętności były imponujące. Powiedział, że niegdyś jego rasa dysponowała mocą, która mogłaby uruchomić silnik właściwy w drugiej maszynowni, ale ta technologia przepadła wieki temu. Udało mu się także uruchomić obserwatorium. Zrobił to w sposób, który lekko mnie zaniepokoił, ale przyrzekłam mu, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. Okazało się, że trzy miesiące temu ktoś skasował wszystkie dane (gdy statek był w posiadaniu Zakonu) i widać tylko te miejsca, w których statek był od tego czasu. Mimo tego znalazł to, czego szukał. Bazę daleko ponad chmurami opuszczoną przez jego cywilizację, lecz początkowo nie mówił nam, co to jest. Chciał porozmawiać z kapitanem w cztery oczy. Kapitan po całej rozmowie zwołał załogę i wyjaśnił, że Inżynier prosi nas o azyl i zna sposób, by dotrzeć do owej bazy, lecz Wielki Mówca nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań zdecydowaliśmy się mu pomóc skuszeni obietnicami o technologii z zamierzchłych czasów, gdy jego rasa nie żyła jeszcze pod wodą. Jedyną drogą było wydostanie się przez pierścienie znajdujące się w samym centrum podwodnego miasta. Reyvan i Ant nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, ale ostatni głos należał do kapitana. Osobiście nie dostrzegałam wtedy nic, poza obietnicami niezbadanych technologii. Okazało się, że Wielki Mówca nie chciał nawet wydać nam pozwolenia na skorzystanie z pierścienia, bo było to tak niebezpieczne. Nie posłuchaliśmy jednak i pod pozorem zwiedzania okolicy wyrwaliśmy się z wielkiego bąbla powietrza jaki nas otaczał i wlecieliśmy do pierścienia. Ukazywały nam się dziwne wizje pełne Konwergencji i Hegemona. Pojawiał się w nich nawet Padre. Potem znaleźliśmy się wysoko ponad chmurami i "zacumowaliśmy" statek tuż przed wejściem do bazy. Nasz Inżynier próbował je otworzyć, ale pojawili się strażnicy. Wielkie, szklane stwory, ni to maszyny, ni to ludzie. Próbowałam uciekać podczas gdy reszta starała się pokonać strażników. Szło to raczej opornie, a ja szybko opadłam z sił. Ocknęłam się w czyiś muskularnych ramionach i już miałam się wyrwać myśląc, że to Alceus, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że to.. ten lepszy. Wtedy właśnie zorientowałam się, że coś jest nie tak. Reyvan ni z tego, ni z owego uderzył Inżyniera, a potem zniknął. Inżynier zdawał się nie być sobą i trzymał swoje lusterko w ręku. Gdy Kapitan również się na niego rzucił, znaleźliśmy się wszyscy z powrotem na statku, przy pierścieniu, ale miasto już nie było takie same. Wszystko porośnięte dziwnymi kablami było opuszczone. Nie mieliśmy czasu, żeby się przypatrywać, trzeba było uciekać. Gdy oddawaliśmy się szaleńczej pogoni ku tafli wody jedna z macek dosięgła burty statku zostawiając na niej rój dziwnych kabli. Żeby nie dopuścić do ich rozprzestrzeniania się Silberg postanowił zamrozić część statku razem z kablami, więc na razie nie mogę ich zbadać. Reyvan w tym samym czasie postanowił podjąć drastyczne kroki. Złapał ostatnią bombę z ładowni i wykonał znany już nam manewr. Teleportował się na taflę wody, upuścił bombę i teleportował się znowu na statek, lecz niewiele to dało. Obserwowaliśmy na ekranach zniszczenia, jakie wyrządził ładunek, ale kable natychmiast porastały zniszczone obszary. Prawdopodobnie doprowadziliśmy do zagłady całej rasy. Nie wiemy, co dzieje się tam na górze. Statek jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie wiemy, jak szybko to będzie się rozprzestrzeniać. Jedyne, co nam pozostaje to ratować najcenniejsze, co mamy - statek. Dlatego zmierzamy z powrotem do Harmouth. Ant Wpis 1: Nawiązałem kontakt z Silbergiem i jego załogą. Zająłem miejsce w kuchni przerobionej na ambulatorium. Załoga wydaje się być żywo zainteresowana moim sześcianem i możliwym lekiem, który kryje się w pokazywanych przez niego ruinach. Niedługo opuszczamy Harmuth. Mam nadzieję, że jeśli kiedykolwiek powrócę do tego miasta, Zakon Prawdy całkowicie rozprawi się z kultem maszyn. Wpis 2: Lecimy nad morzem do lokacji, którą załoga określa "Miastem Ryboludzi." Bosman Reyvan zajął się "wędkowaniem", jak sam nazywa tą procedurę. Wykorzystując swoją zdolności generowania elektryczności, wskoczył do wody, aby ogłuszyć ryby tak jak to czyniła moja dawna jednostka granatami. Sposób ten jest zdecydowanie efektowny i efektywny, ale przede wszystkim ekscentryczny. Wpis 3: '''Dawno temu przestałem wierzyć w baśnie. A jednak dzisiaj trafiłem do jednej z nich. Wieczorem bieżącego dnia dotarliśmy na miejsce, według słów Silberga. Spod wody wynurzyła się bańka powietrzna, która ogarnęła nasz statek, a następnie zostaliśmy wciągnięci pod wodę. Naszym oczom ukazało się podwodne miasto, jak żywo wyciągnięte z legend. Ich naukowcy opanowali sztukę tworzenia biotechnologicznych cudów, które obsługują każdy aspekt ich życia. Zostaliśmy przywitani ze wszystkimi honorami przez Pierwszego Mówcę, lidera tej społeczności, a także Drugiego z Upadłych. W zamian za przysługę, którą załoga wyświadczyła im w przeszłości, zobowiązali się oni naprawić/ulepszyć nasz statek. Podczas mojej rozmowy z Kapitanem i Bosmanem, gdy ci starali się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o mojej skromnej osobie, Inżynier Celia wraz z Drugim naprawili Obserwatorium statku. Drugi z Upadłych obiecał, że na następny dzień zajmie się bazą danych naszego statku, a także zdejmie materiał wybuchowy z zaminowanych drzwi jednej z kajut. Przyznam, że niepokoi mnie fakt, że ktoś zabezpieczył swoją kajutę w tak ekstremalny sposób. Na odchodne, Drugi zademonstrował niezwykłą sztukę. Wykorzystując lustro, był w stanie opuścić nasz statek niczym jakiś duch albo zjawa. Zamierzam oczyścić swój strój przed snem. Jutro jesteśmy zaproszeni na śniadanie u Pierwszego Mówcy. '''Wpis 4: '''Odbyliśmy śniadanie u Mówcy i jego (jak przypuszczam) małżonki. Posiłek składał się z warzyw/liści/glonów wyhodowanych dla powierzchniowców(nas). Jadłem zdecydowanie gorsze posiłki w moim życiu, w melinach, które powinno się spalić. Rozmowa była niezwykle uprzejma, Mówca nawet zaproponował mi możliwość zapoznania się z ich biotechnologią. Poruszyliśmy temat kontaktów z powierzchnią(nie są zainteresowani) czy też osoby Drugiego z Upadłych( narwany, zainteresowany dawną technologią, potrafi być lekkomyślny). W tym momencie zbieramy się do powrotu na statek. '''Wpis 5: Drugi z Upadłych odnalazł w bazie danych naszego statku lokację skarbca zapomnianej wiedzy swojego ludu. Podobno znajduje się wysoko nad chmurami naszego świata. Poprosił kapitana o azyl i transport do tego miejsca. Jego lud nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, czyli namawiał nas do złamania tabu. Kapitan zarządził głosowanie. Wstrzymałem się od głosu. Bosman Reyvan nie był przekonany, ale został przekonany przez Silberga, Kapitana oraz Inżynier Celię. Skorzystamy z jakiegoś "Pierścienia", aby opuścić to miasto, a Drugi wykorzysta swoją lustrzaną moc aby niepostrzeżenie dostać się na nasz statek. 'Wpis 6: '''Wystosowaliśmy prośbę do Pierwszego Mówcy o możliwość przekroczenia Pierścienia, bramy, która pozwala na pokonywanie olbrzymich dystansów w krótkim okresie czasu. Mówca odmówił, twierdząc, że jest to niebezpieczna podróż. Wierzę, że gdy Silberg mówi, że sobie poradzi to da radę. Ale mimo wszystko, ten cały plan coraz mniej mi się podoba. '''Wpis 7: ' Nie możemy powrócić do Podwodnego Miasta. Silbergowi udało się przekroczyć Pierścień, ale Drugi z Upadłych wykorzystał broń pokładową naszego statku, żeby zniszczyć sięgające po nas macki. Dzięki jego szybkim reakcjom udało nam się zbiec z miasta (o ile nas nie okłamuje), ale już nigdy nie zaznamy gościnności "ryboludzi" Podróż była niesamowita. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem, ale przekroczyła ona moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ujrzałem...wizje. Rozgorączkowane sny? Wizje możliwej teraźniejszości? Zastanawiam się, czy podczas podróży wyzwolone energie nie wpłynęły jakoś na nasze mózgi...niestety, nie mam możliwości dokonania oględzin organów mojej załogi. Teraz zbliżamy się powoli do...nie wiem nawet, jak to wiernie opisać. Jest to niesamowity widok. Unosimy się nad chmurami, niewyobrażalnie wysoko, a przed nami unosi się budowla przodków Drugiego. Jest przepiękna! Nawet nie jestem w stanie objąć rozumem, jak to się unosi. Niedługo zejdziemy w stronę "drzwi" tej budowli, Drugi właśnie rozdaje maski, które mają nam umożliwić oddychanie w przedziwnej atmosferze otaczającej bazę. '''Wpis 8: '''Wszystko się tak źle potoczyło. Drugi otwierał drzwi do bazy, gdy zaatakowała nas trójka strażników. To były istoty z czystego szkła, które na ciosy reagowały rozbiciem, ale nie rozproszeniem. Byli niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami, ale udało nam się dwóch z nich zrzucić z pokładu, a jeden "umarł" gdy cios miecza odnalazł rdzeń w jego środku. Gdy już wkroczyliśmy do bazy, po tym jak Drugi otworzył drzwi, napotkaliśmy pnącza kabli pulsujących niczym żyły. Drugi odnalazł kontrolkę, która wymagała energii z trzech luster(?). Gdy wykonaliśmy rytuał/procedurę, maszyna wróciła do życia i zajaśniała zieloną energią. Energia ta objęła Drugiego, który się zmienił. Zaczął dziwnym głosem rozmawiać o uwięzionym w bazie wirusie, którego chciał się pozbyć. Bosman Reyvan próbował go powstrzymać, ale ten wykorzystał moce bazy i bosman nagle zniknął. Następnie Drugi sprawił, że zniknęły pnącza kabli. Kapitan próbował go znokautować, ale Drugi rozkruszył się niczym szkło. Następnie pozbył się nas w ten sam sposób, co bosmana. Całą piątką(wraz z Silbergiem i statkiem) wróciliśmy pod wodę, na szczęście w bańce powietrznej. Ujrzeliśmy podwodne miasto, zostało w jakiś sposób zainfekowane kablami. Nie tracąc czasu na oczekiwanie, aż zarażeni tubylcy nami się zainteresują czym prędzej zaczęliśmy uciekać ku powierzchni. Niestety, pomimo reakcji bosmana, jedna z macek-kabli dotknęła Silberga. Gdy się wynurzyliśmy, okazało się, że Silberg jest "zarażony." Coś wżera się w nasz statek i nie mamy narzędzi, aby się tego pozbyć. Bosman Reyvan zniknął w którymś momencie, jak się okazało, w celu zbombardowania zarażonego miasta. Na ekranie statku było widać, że mackom udało się przykryć bombę, ta jednak eksplodowała z niewyobrażalną siłą. Nigdy takiej broni nie widziałem. Nie podejrzewałem nawet, że ktokolwiek może mieć dostęp do tak potężnej broni! Niestety, mackom udało się obronić miasto. Zniszczeniu uległa tylko połowa z niego, która zaczęła się błyskawicznie naprawiać. Silberg musiał zamrozić część pokojów, aby powstrzymać rozwój infekcji. Zna ludzi, którzy mogą mu pomóc. Ale musimy wrócić do Harmuth........szlagKategoria:Sesje